


thighs

by ongnielsbub (kingtatae)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, daniel's actually a loser he just acts cool inside he's screaming, everyone is screaming, im screaming, lmao ong's lame and obvious and everyone else suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatae/pseuds/ongnielsbub
Summary: Daniel’s just… Daniel.(Except now he’s Kang Daniel with the gorgeous thighs that you may or may not suffocate between, the little voice in the back of Seongwoo's mind supplies, inexplicably smug. Seongwoo really hates his inner monologue, sometimes.)





	thighs

Seongwoo is distracted. This is unfair, first of all, because he should be practicing for the upcoming evaluation, and he’s not very effective when he’s distracted. Second of all, it isn’t even his own _fault_. (Jaehwan snorts from across the room, and says something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘liar’—which is very blatantly _disrespectful_ because Seongwoo isn’t lying at all!)

Now, why is Seongwoo distracted? That’s easy. Two words:

_Kang Daniel._

Faintly, Seongwoo can hear Jaehwan laughing. This constant distraction, Jaehwan claims, is not only not Daniel’s fault at all, but entirely Seongwoo’s—which is clearly ridiculous.

(When Minhyun finds Seongwoo curled up under the blankets at three a.m. watching a fancam of Daniel’s ‘Open Up’ performance, replaying his killer thigh _caress_ —for lack of a better word—and stress-eating chocolate, this is when it’s decided that Seongwoo has a Problem with a capital P.)

It’s not like Seongwoo’s never noticed that Daniel’s kind of an attractive dude, because he definitely has. But that kind of comes with the territory of being on a survival show—he’s gotta pay attention his competition. But even Seongwoo can admit that this sort of attention is unwarranted.

But he just can’t _help_ it.

After Open Up, and Daniel’s killer part, Seongwoo’s been inexorably drawn to Daniel’s thighs.

“God,” Seongwoo says, later, when he and Jihoon are re-watching the performance. “Is it just me or do you also want your skull crushed between those thighs?”

This sounds like a perfectly reasonable question to Seongwoo, seeing as how this performance is arguably the best panty-dropper PD101 has had the pleasure of seeing. Wordlessly, Jihoon gets to his feet and leaves the room. There is a haunted look in his eye, caught between disgust and despair.

“I guess not,” Seongwoo muses to himself—but the seed has been planted. He rewinds the performance up till right before Daniel’s killer part. Those fucking _thighs_. Seongwoo is so screwed.

It’s not like Seongwoo’s opinion of Daniel has suddenly changed, now that he’s converted to the worship of those holy thighs. Daniel’s still a giant dork who’s always a little goofy. Seongwoo still finds Daniel’s constant eye contact in the fancam a little unnerving (also a little hot, but Seongwoo doesn’t dwell on that). Daniel’s just… Daniel.

( _Except now he’s Kang Daniel with the gorgeous thighs that you may or may not suffocate between,_ the little voice in the back of his mind supplies, inexplicably smug. Seongwoo really hates his inner monologue, sometimes.)

There are a variety of activities he imagines doing with those thighs. Watching Daniel do squats, for instance. Sitting on his lap, maybe. Sucking vivid purple marks along the soft, inner flesh of his thighs and licking—oh. _Oh_.

Flushing, Seongwoo ducks his head and draws his knees to his chest. This is so unfair.

He tries talking to Minhyun about it.

“Minhyun,” he whines, and before he can open his mouth, Minhyun presses a thin finger to his lips.

“Shh,” Minhyun whispers, shaking his head. “No,” he nods his head sagely, eyes sliding shut with something that looks like exhaustion. “No.”

And that’s that.

Next, Seongwoo turns to Jisung-hyung. He probably knows Daniel best, Seongwoo reasons. He doesn’t know how that’ll help, but it sounds like a good idea to him.

“Jisung-hyung,” he whines, and Jisung looks up from his phone.

“Hey, kid,” Jisung grins at him. “What’s up?” He pats the spot beside him, and Seongwoo hurriedly settles down next to the older man.

“I need advice,” Seongwoo says, quickly. “Please don’t kick me out Minhyun already did and I don’t know what to do I’m seriously gonna lose my mind!”

Jisung laughs, and it’s a bright, cheerful thing. Seongwoo can feel the stress draining out of his body as Jisung pats the spot beside him. “Alright,” he says good-naturedly. “Lay it on me.”

The past few days come crashing down over Seongwoo in waves. “I’m becoming really perverted, hyung,” Seongwoo complains, and Jisung blinks.

“What?” His eyes are crinkled with laughter. “Really, Ong, you’re one of the last people I’d have thought of to have girl trouble—”

“It’s not girl trouble!” Seongwoo exclaims. God, if his predicament was about some sort of _girl_ it wouldn’t have even been a predicament in the first place, really. “For some reason, ever since the ‘Open Up’ performance, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Daniel’s _thighs_.” He lets out a long, drawn out groan. “It’s ridiculous! It’s gotten to the point where I can’t even practice properly. I _dream_ about those thighs, hyung, it’s both terrible and fantastic.”

Jisung’s looking a little pale. “Wow,” he says, faintly. “I guess it really isn’t girl trouble, then.”

Seongwoo shakes his head solemnly. “No,” he laments. “It’s not.”

“Um… what do you mean by you _dream_ about them? Like, just… Daniel’s legs? By themselves? Because if so that’s not that perverted and honestly just really creepy you know—”

“Hy-ung!” Seongwoo says, drawing out the word, flushed pink with embarrassment. “God, it’s not just his freaking legs by themselves, okay? Daniel is very much attached to them, thankyouverymuch.” He looks down at his hands, which were clenched in his lap. “It’s strange, you know? Because before, Daniel was just another trainee. A good friend, I guess.” Seongwoo blinks furiously. “But now… It’s like I’m seeing him from a whole new perspective?”

It takes Jisung a moment to process the words. But then he begins nodding, slowly. “I think I get it,” he says. “After watching that performance, you’re beginning to notice things you previously didn’t, right? It’s not just his thighs, but Daniel himself.”

Seongwoo smiles sheepishly. “Sure. But it’s mostly his thighs. I mean, hyung, have you _seen_ those puppies? I’d happily let them crush me.” He sighs dreamily. “He’s so _big,_ hyung. Broad and strong. But still really soft, you know? Reverse charm and all.”

Jisung lets out a choked-up noise. “Woah there, tiger,” he says, almost too loudly. “Back it up, back it up—I’m not _that_ willing to listen to your fantasies.” He pats Seongwoo’s knee. “If all this is just limited to Daniel, then I think you have a crush. Or, at the very least, you’re a little infatuated with him. And, well. His thighs, I guess.”

Thoughtfully, Seongwoo stares across the room at the door. “Huh. I guess so. What should I do, hyung?” He turns back to look at Jisung, pouting. “I wouldn’t have come to you if it wasn’t a problem. I seriously can’t concentrate during dance at all, and sometimes I fall asleep thinking about him.”

He gathers his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. “Daniel’s really nice,” he mumbles. “He’s good-looking, and he’s so bright.” He presses his cheek to a knee. “I’ve never thought about him this way, you know. I’ve never thought about any _man_ this way. It’s… unnerving.”

Jisung rubs between his shoulder-blades sympathetically. “Do you think you could get over him?”

That’s the problem. They’re on a survival show—their public image is the most important thing. It’s beyond risky to try and date anyone, or even have his composure threatened by unwanted feelings. The best option would be to forget Daniel and move on, but it’s been days and Seongwoo’s still floundering. He suddenly feels very helpless.

“Probably,” he says, despite his doubts, and tries his very best for a positive smile. “I mean, it’s just a little naughty thought here or there about him choking me with those thighs, so I think I should be fine.”

Caught between alarm and relief, Jisung hesitantly pats Seongwoo’s head. “That’s good… I guess.” He smiles awkwardly. “Seongwoo-ah, hwaiting!”

~

It’s after hours, and the studios have fallen silent. It’s nearing three a.m., and Seongwoo’s exhausted. He barely manages to drag himself to the showers. The rest of the bathrooms have filled up. Because there aren’t enough bathrooms to go around, some boys have doubled up, while others have opted to wait it out.

Luckily, Seongwoo gets there before anyone else. Just as he’s about to close the door behind him, he hears a mumbled,

“Wait, hyung,” and to his horror, Daniel stumbles to the bathroom. His eyes are bleary, and his hair is matted to his temples with sweat. Seongwoo tries his very best not to stare at the way Daniel’s shirt clings to his torso. “Hyung, can we share? I’m really tired, I don’t want to stay up.”

“Oh, uh,” Seongwoo stammers, cheeks pink. “You can go first, Niel-ah.”

He doesn’t want to have to wait another twenty minutes. He wants to shower and crash. Daniel seems to understand this, and shakes his head.

“Hyung, we can share. It’ll save water, and we’ll get to sleep earlier.” Daniel smiles winningly despite his exhaustion. Wordlessly, a little stunned from the brightness of his smile, Seongwoo steps aside and lets Daniel in.

Daniel turns the shower on, and without much consideration for Seongwoo’s poor heart, begins to strip. The first thing off is his shirt, and Seongwoo wants to crawl into a hole and _die._

This is so unfair. Daniel is gorgeous and tall and broad and he has fucking abs and he expects Seongwoo to get naked and stand under rushing water with him? Insane.

“Hyung,” Daniel glances over his shoulder at Seongwoo, who’s still fully clothed. “What are you waiting for? Hurry up and get in before the hot water runs out.”

Seongwoo can’t meet Daniel’s eyes. He’s not a shy person, usually, but this situation is entirely different. He sheds his clothes quickly, shivering in the cold air of the bathroom. “Hurry,” he mumbles. “It’s cold.”

Daniel steps aside to let Seongwoo into the shower first.

“Oh?” Daniel’s voice is surprised.

“What?” Seongwoo demands, voice grating and very nearly shaking.

“You have a lot of moles, hyung.” Daniel’s grinning at him now, and Seongwoo wouldn’t be surprised if his heart failed him at this very moment. “Did you know you even have one on your butt?”

Seongwoo very nearly screams. “No,” he says instead, hollowly. The hot water is hardly a relief at this point, not when Daniel’s standing so close, crowding him against a wall. It’s not intentional, he knows. But it’s just that Daniel’s just _big_ and the cubicle is tiny. Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut, and pretends like he doesn’t have the image of Daniel’s broad back burned permanently behind his eyelids.

“Hyung, you’re awfully quiet,” Daniel says, after rinsing shampoo from his hair. He slicks his fringe back with a hand, and Seongwoo is two seconds away from passing out.

“Just tired, I guess,” he says weakly, and his eyes drop before he remembers he’s not alone and that now he’s just staring at Daniel’s _junk_ and oh god, it’s getting so hot and is it just Seongwoo or is breathing getting harder, too? His gaze snaps up immediately, but there’s something knowing in Daniel’s eyes, and Seongwoo’s chest tightens uncomfortably.

“You know, hyung,” Daniel begins, a soft sort of half-smile across his lips. There’s something in his eyes that Seongwoo doesn’t quite care to decipher. “You’re kind of cute when you’re shy.”

Seongwoo flushes.

“And it’s funny,” Daniel’s voice is getting deeper, and he’s so close now, “did you know that your blush goes all the way down to your collarbones?”

Seongwoo’s back is pressed fully against the shower wall, now. “N-Niel-ah?” He stammers.

“You’re pretty, hyung,” Daniel murmurs, and even though they’re very nearly the same height Seongwoo feels dwarfed by the younger man. He feels slightly trapped, pressed up against the wall and caged in by Daniel’s broad shoulders. He’s in some sort of strange purgatory, a grey area between ineffably aroused and vaguely terrified.

“Daniel,” he tries, and his voice comes out a little stronger. The strength turns into a quiet squeak when Daniel leans in close and brushes his lips against the column of Seongwoo’s throat. “Daniel!”

“Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel says again, and his voice is raspy. There’s something like need in his eyes, his expression open and _wanting_. “Seongwoo-hyung, can I kiss you?”

Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t bring himself to breathe, let alone speak. But he doesn’t have to, because Daniel is pressing forwards, a solid, warm body and a hot mouth slanting across Seongwoo’s.

The kiss is chaste, almost uncomfortably hot from the shower water and steam, and in those few moments Seongwoo feels distinctly like he’s drowning.

Daniel pulls back quickly, and the haze that had been over the two of them seems to dissipate. His expression shutters and closes off, and silently, Daniel steps out of the shower, water cascading in rivulets down his back. He grabs a towel, gathers his clothes, and is gone.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind the younger man, Seongwoo’s knees fail him, and he slides to the ground in a trembling heap.

“Oh,” he whispers, and touches a finger to his lips, where the ghost of Daniel’s touch still lingers. “ _Oh_.”

~

Something changes, after that. Of course, Seongwoo sometimes still dreams about Daniel’s thighs. But now there’s more. Sometimes he finds himself jolting awake, gasping into his pillow and desperate with need, flashes of Daniel’s smoldering gaze and strong hands still vivid behind closed lids.

He finds himself holding his breath when Daniel passes by. He hates this. Hates the way his shoulder naturally drop and his head falls forward, meek and weak like some pathetic little thing. Seongwoo hates it all.

They don’t talk as often. Daniel isn’t there much, now. And Seongwoo misses him so much he aches—like he somehow can’t function without being around Daniel’s bright laughter and bunny-toothed grin. This is ridiculous, and Seongwoo contemplates marching over to the younger man and yelling at him to fucking stop, dammit. Stop what, he isn’t sure. He just knows he wants _something_ to stop.

It’s strange. It’s doesn’t quite feel like they’re purposely avoiding each other, but something’s just… off. Daniel’s gaze slides away from Seongwoo’s whenever they happen to meet eyes, and his smile turns wooden whenever the presence of other boys dwindle and they’re nearly left alone.

Seongwoo doesn’t like stewing in a problem. He doesn’t like feeling shitty, and he’s not that afraid of confrontation, to be honest. So that’s exactly what he does. He confronts Daniel.

When the younger ones are out filming and their hyungs are trying to catch up on some sleep, Seongwoo determinedly marches over to Daniel who is in the kitchen drinking orange juice straight out of the carton.

“Daniel,” he says, and he definitely doesn’t stare at Daniel’s legs which are almost completely bare in a pair of boxers that ride up too high. “Um.” He’s staring.

Daniel’s smiling. It’s a smile that Seongwoo hasn’t seen in a while, and he feels a little lightheaded.

“We should talk,” Seongwoo settles on, finally, and the hesitant smile on Daniel’s face fades into something a little more contained, neutral.

“Sure,” Daniel says, carefully. “What do you want to talk about?”

“What else?” Seongwoo’s smile is sardonic. “You kissed me.”

Daniel’s stare is inscrutable. “…I did.” He nods slowly.

There’s silence, and Seongwoo flounders at Daniel’s completely and utter lack of reaction. “That’s all you have to say?” He squawks, when the words finally come.

Daniel shrugs, overly casual. “There isn’t much to say about it, Seongwoo-ah.” No ‘hyung’, Seongwoo notices. “It was late, and in that moment, I thought: ‘Seongwoo is beautiful, and I want to kiss him’. So, I did.”

Seongwoo is about to _lose his goddamn mind_ who is Daniel to speak like that? Like what had happened between them was _nothing_.

“Oh,” Seongwoo says, faintly. “I… I see.”

“I don’t regret it,” Daniel adds earnestly. “I know that I must have been out of line, but… I don’t regret it, hyung.” He smiles then, an open, guileless smile.

Seongwoo is reeling. This can’t be real life. Daniel isn’t standing in front of him, telling him that he doesn’t _regret_ that kiss—that strange, wonderfully terrifying kiss. Standing before him, acting as if the kiss was nothing at all: just another day in the life of Kang Daniel.

“If you want me to apologize, I will,” Daniel continues, and shrugs. “But I just want you to know that it wasn’t a ‘mistake’ or an error in judgement on my part.”

“Daniel,” Seongwoo whispers. “What does that _mean_?”

Daniel steps closer, but leaves a considerable distance between them of about three feet. Safe. “It means,” his voice is low. “If you would let me, I think that I might want to kiss you again, hyung.”

Oh.

Seongwoo blinks. Stares. Blinks again. “Oh,” he says. “Wow. Okay.”

There’s a gentle smile on Daniel’s lips. “But if that’s not okay, I’m fine with things going back to the way they always were.”

“What if…” Seongwoo blurts out, and Daniel startles visibly. “What if I _want_ you to kiss me again?” Seongwoo flushes. “I mean. Just to… test something out.”

Daniel’s beaming at him, all teeth and scrunched up eyes and Seongwoo’s heart is going to pound its way straight out of his chest. “Then I’d say,” he closes whatever distance is left between them, hand coming up to cup Seongwoo’s cheek. It burns, where skin meets skin.

He leans forwards and kisses Seongwoo.

Seongwoo is going to cry. His hands come up to clench helplessly in the collar of Daniel’s shirt, and he feels himself pressing closer, closer. Daniel’s so warm and big and so _solid_. Seongwoo hates feeling trapped, but he thinks that there’s nowhere he’d rather be than in Daniel’s strong embrace. Daniel is smiling against his mouth.

The kiss is nothing spectacular, but it feels like fitting in a missing puzzle piece, like Seongwoo hadn’t realized that he’d been missing _something_. He finds that something in between gasping breaths, roaming hands.

He finds that something in Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> (i promise you even though daniel seems all cool and collected at the end he's panicking on the inside and contemplating death when ong just stares at him blankly)
> 
> ALSO sorry this is Lame and Bad i wrote this just to start writing again (if i didn't i'd never write again hah--which is probs why the ending is super lackluster). im also p new to the whole fandom but!! i just really love ongniel and w1 idk so i hope you enjoyed this dumb lil fic anyways :'D
> 
> comments are cool and feel free to yell at me on twitter @ongnielsbub


End file.
